


bad habit

by heart_reactor



Series: Turbo lover [2]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, car fight!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение AU "turbo lover"</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad habit

\- Заедем в участок - ключи забыл и… МАГНУС!  
У Курта кратко перехватило дыхание, в то время как силой тяги его вжало в пассажирское сидение так, будто он был не на дороге в дребезжащей старой машиненке Мартинссона, а случайно подсел в реактивный самолет. Автомобиль рванул вперед со светофора с дичайшим ревом, яростно выплюнув в лобовое стекло форду на левой полосе клуб выхлопа.  
Прождав несколько секунд, пока ремень безопасности снова начнет ощутимо давить на живот и грудь, Валландер рискнул снова заговорить:  
\- Ты продолжаешь это делать, - он внимательно глянул на Магнуса, но сам чувствовал, что не добавил во фразу укор.  
Еще в прошлую поездку он был бы недоволен, но теперь почувствовал, как внутри пробуждается от спячки червячок беспокойства, пока еще маленький и беззубый, но...  
Вид Мартинссона, вцепившегося в руль до схлынувшей крови с пальцев, торчащих из обрезанных водительских перчаток и воинственно раздувающего узкие крылья ноздрей, наводил на мысли не то о приступе страха, не то о том, что скажи Курт хоть на полслова больше или хоть одно слово подбери неправильно, экс-автобоец просто оторвет "баранку" и наденет ее старшему инспектору на голову. И если, будучи притворной, такая ситуация Валландера забавляла, сейчас он нисколько не находил ее смешной.  
Магнус сделал пару глубоких вдохов, чуть качая головой - Курт знал, что тот, скорее всего, медленно считает до десяти, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Я не могу этого не делать. Оно само.  
В правдивости изречения Валландер нисколько не сомневался.  
Это началось где-то спустя полгода после того, как Магнус бросил свое травмоопасное занятие "спортом", если можно было назвать его так, и поступил по рекомендации Курта в полицейкую академию, как хотел когда-то давно. Первой ласточкой того, что что-то было не так, явилась резкая неспособность ранее всегда спокойного на дороге Мартинссона водить аккуратно. Магнус был то неоправданно рассеян, то, наоборот, слишком тороплив, словно опаздывал всюду, куда бы не направлялся, даже если они ехали в магазин, или он пытался укатать летнюю бессоницу, порожденную духотой.  
Все это казалось мелочью, не стоящей более нескольких минут переживания - в конце концов, Мартинссон уже был взрослым, прекрасно осознавал свои возможности и возможности транспортного средства - он может держать ситуацию под контролем. Ну, позволяет он себе быть чуть расхлябанным. В конце концов, Курт думал, что дело в том, что Магнус просто больше не видит каждую неделю то, как сминаются друг о друга капоты, а потому не чувствует опасности, которая постоянно держала его в напряжении, заставляя быть очень акууратным, и на сцену в этот момент выходит просто молодой человек двадцати лет, который хочет быть чуть свободнее и развязнее.  
Первый тревожный звоночек Курта застал, когда утром Мартинссон подбросил его до участка. Большую часть пути до управления Магнус играл в подрезания с каким-то пацаном лет семнадцати (Господи, у него вообще были права?) на вызывающе-красном новехоньком седане. Периодически он то смеялся, то ругался, сверкал глазами и убеждал Курта в том, что парень нарвался первым, тронувшись раньше, как только загорелся зеленый. Тот случай Валландер списал на бурную игривость Мартинссона с утра пораньше, намекнул, что если того поймают патрульные, в академии ему будет несладко. Магнус покивал, пообещал вести себя хорошо голосом шкодливого первоклассника и на том все закончилось.  
Курт так думал, пока Мартинссон не начал становится откровенно агрессивным на дороге, чуть ли не расталкивая других участников движения и пробиваясь между небольшими зазорами среди машин абсолютно без всякой надобности. И теперь вот это на каждом перекрестке. Игнорировать закономерность просто не представлялось возможным.  
\- Сворачивай к обочине. Ну, - решительно отозвался Курт на Мартинссоновское "оно само".   
Магнус послушно остановился у бордюра и по указанию старшего инспектора поменялся с ним местами.  
\- По крайней мере, так я буду уверен, что в моем присутствии ты не угробишь свое обучение в академии.  
Он ненавидел свою оборотническую природу, заставлявшую его иногда рядом с Магнусом в неурочное полнолуние превращаться из любовника в родителя подростка - причем, к обоюдному неудовольствию, - но сейчас это было лучше, чем упустить в непонятной ситуации момент, когда она выйдет из-под контроля.

***

\- У меня все еще ощущение, как будто ты мне отрубил ноги, а теперь пришил их обратно, - Мартинссон скептично фыркнул, осторожно выезжая с дорожки дома на Мариягатан.  
Просидев две недели без автомобиля и в качестве компенсации интенсивно обласканный Валландером со всех сторон за эти дни, Магнус, казалось, подуспокоился, и торжественная рабочая неделя, проведенная за рулем без инцидентов вызывала в Курте улыбку и даже жажду жизни, когда они ехали куда-то, а не мысли о том, что они попадут в аварию.  
Мартинссон все еще был тороплив, но сам при этом был хотя бы спокоен - не хуже и не лучше, чем все прочие участники движения. Об этом, конечно, Курт умолчал: Магнус готов был признать себя обычным и "как все" в чем угодно, но только не за рулем. Валландер признавал за ним это право и старался очень тщательно обходить по широкой дуге эту тему, чтобы парень не беленился.  
\- Ну, кажется, операция прошла успешно, и в этот раз они приросли не агрессивно, - мягко прозондировал почву шуткой Курт.  
Магнус невесело усмехнулся, но по его лицу трещиной пошла улыбка, из кривой почти сразу став даже не особо кислой. Последние нотки дурного настроения, вызванные лишением четырехколесного друга к уикэнду наконец-то развеяло по ветру, и пока они добирались до скоростной трассы, Магнус успел рассказать Курту чуть более развернуто, чем простое "нормально" про минувшие учебные недели.  
Мартинссон действительно делал успехи на полицейском поприще. Быть может, эрудитом Магнус и не был, но его ум был гибок и очень быстро учился на ошибках, к тому же он впитывал предлагаемые знания не без удовольствия. Время покажет, является ли накопление знаний самоцелью, выбранной Магнусом, чтобы придать какой-то смысл своей жизни, который тот искал ранее в безумных гонках на выживание, или все-таки это что-то большее и полноценное. Для всего одного года обучения это все равно был огромный прогресс, чем Курт был до неприличия горд. Сказав это, он вознамерился оставить на виске Мартинссона, пялящегося на дорогу, легкий поцелуй, но вместо этого чуть не протаранил лбом стекло.  
\- Твою...  
Сами того не желая, они вдруг стали частью единого коллективного бессознательного, пышущего нетерпением и ненавистью, имя которому было "пробка". Не только им пришла в голову гениальная мысль, что в майские выходные нет ничего лучше и приятнее, чем поехать в развлекательный центр в одном из соседних городов. Сконе томилась в неожиданных теплых днях, свалившихся так рано, и, конечно же, шведам, и без того не страдающим домоседством, беспрестанно хотелось вырваться куда-то из квартир и домов, и, кажется, теперь все они были здесь.  
Магнус застонал от разочарования, хлопая ладонями по рулю.  
\- Может, развернемся?  
\- А смысл? - Магнус бросил на него трагичный взгляд.  
Смысла действительно было никакого - назад ходу не было, как и вперед.  
Через почти полтора часа торчания на месте Валландеру на миг показалось, что в глазу Мартинссона блеснула слеза. Они не разговаривали уже минут двадцать, а потому он не имел представления, с чего бы ей там взяться. Мысль он не успел додумать, потому что они. наконец, тронулись, и Курт буквально увидел, каких усилий злому как черт Магнусу стоило, чтобы не ударить со всей дури ногой по педали, взвизгнув тормозами. И почти сразу же Валландер пожалел, что Магнус не выместил свой гнев именно так.  
Они выехали на шоссе и двигались по левой полосе на приличной (почти максимально дозволенной) скорости и даже снова возобновили потухший в пробке разговор, пока Курт не услышал отчетливо, будто за спиной, как на них сзади очень близко надвигается что-то.  
Серебристый пикап дышал им в зад, движениями намекая, что хочет мчаться куда-то дальше с превышением скорости, но намеки ему быстро надоели, он зычно бибикнул и... пошел на обгон, еще прибавляя газу. Магнус отчетливо заскрипел зубами, а Валландеру показалось, что внутри его сердца отвалилась пара-другая гаек.  
\- Магнус... - но разве слышал его Мартинссон за воем чертового пикапа, который продолжал сигналить?!  
Он только крутанул резко руль, так, что он чуть не встретился с крылом настырного пикапа, который запоздало прянул вбок. Видимо, Курт закрыл глаза, потому что в следующий момент он видел по центру их капота стежки разметки между полосами и Магнуса, который готовился не то "добить" противника, не то что-то, такое же страшное.  
Валландер своей рукой вцепился в руль, возвращая машину на полосу. Боковую (какая разница, если они уже были посередине?). Под яростные гудки других водителей. Серебряный джип унесся вперед.  
\- Ты что, спятил?! - нашел в себе силы произнести что-то Курт, только когда они остановились в дорожном "кармане" триста метров спустя.  
И в голосе его - он слышал сам - плескалась не злость, но чистейшее удивление, будто он не верил, что такое вообще может произойти в каком-либо варианте вселенной.  
Он тряс Мартинссона за плечи, вытащив того на свежий воздух, чтобы тот хоть немного пришел в себя. И действительно - пелена в глазах парня быстро рассеивалась не то действительно от воздуха, не то от тряски.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? Это не нормально, Магнус! Ты не на арене! - хм, арене?  
\- Ну, - Мартинссон потупился. - Мне кажется, что у меня "дорожная ярость"...

***

\- Нет у тебя никакой "дорожной ярости", нет вообще такого понятия, - Курт усмехнулся, натягивая на руки перчатки без пальцев.  
Они опирались на капот Магнусовой машиненки, припаркованной аккурат посреди поля, где утрамбованный до каменного состояния песок чередовался с жухлой травой. До этого Курт всего раз был здесь - смотрел, как один из его "подопечных" из управления сдает экзамен на экстремальное вождение. Поле давно использовалось для тренировок полицейских не только из Истада, но и еще нескольких городков поблизости. Здесь можно было развернуться на полную почти на любом транспорте.  
После неприятного и - стоило это признать - страшного инцидента на дороге их с Мартинссоном в первую очередь ожидал серьезный разговор. Всю дорогу до дома Валландер в привычной манере строил теории, отчего же на молодого человека напало то, что тот называл "дорожной яростью" и по чьим словам - это всеобщий симптом экс-автобойцов, которые просто не могу долго тихо-мирно просто водить.  
Конечно, вариант с "ломкой" был правдоподобен, если бы не неувязочка с тем, что если это была причина, то "плохая привычка" желать кого-нибудь утрамбовать на дороге или протаранить посетила бы Магнуса гораздо раньше. Бойцы, склонные к этой напасти, весь несезон (то есть почти девять месяцев в году) страдали от нее. За Мартинссоном же такого не наблюдалось. Как и не наблюдалось в нем давно жажды саморазрушения.  
Курт чувствовал себя как на работе, планомерно допрашивая Мартинссона и пытаясь докопаться до глубинной сути, с попеременным успехом то надевая на себя лавры психолога, то тут же развенчивая.  
Пока, наконец, не добрался до прелюбопытнейшего факта - в его отсутствие ничего такого не случалось. Или Магнус не помнил, а его друзьям так не "везло", но в этом Курт очень сомневался. И тогда его озарила одна очень простая мысль: с тех пор, как Магнус ради него и своего будущего враз покончил с гонками, они ни разу даже не пытались обсуждать эту часть жизни Мартинссона. Тот не говорил, Курт не спрашивал. И тогда в мыслях Валландера забрезжила догадка - простая и, одновременно, он не смог бы объяснить ее словами ни психологу, ни Магнусу. Да и не был уверен, что Магнус сам это осознает. Свою ошибку, которую он, Курт, поощрял весь последний год. Он не знал, как объяснить, но зато, кажется, знал, как избавить Магнуса от опасной привычки.  
Поэтому теперь они стояли посреди пустого поля с ветхими тренировочными трамплинчиками из досок, одетые так, словно оба собираются выйти в "колизей".  
\- Готов? - Курт приобнял задумчиво глядящего на лес Мартинссона за талию, по привычке успокаивающе поглаживая ее большим пальцем через ткань футболки.  
\- Ага, - тот кивнул и улыбнулся несмело. - Только не жалуйся потом на боль в спине.  
\- Обязательно буду жаловаться - тебя это бесит, - получив свой заслуженный тычок в ребра, Курт отпустил Магнуса, обогнул капот и уселся на пассажирское сидение.   
Мартинссон плюхнулся за руль, натянул перчатки и включил магнитолу.  
\- Ну что, добро пожаловать в мой мир. Наконец-то.  
Двигатель взревел одновременно с динамиками, машину рвануло вперед, но Валландер крепко вцепился в ручку двери, вдыхая запах бензина и пыли, и готовый к любому повороту или, если уж на то пошло, перевороту. Не только ему можно менять чужие миры - пора бы уже научиться пускать других в свой.


End file.
